Red Virus
by jack.hathaway.7739
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its about Leon finding Ada and them finally talking about there feeling. It WONT be all lovy duvvy expect lots of action. PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is a little story I'm making about some Ada and Leon romance plus a lot of action. tell me if its any good keep in mind I'm only 14 and this is my first fanfic I would love if someone could tell me my errors. if you have any trouble picturing the coustem guns and knives check my account it lists picturs _

My name is Leon S. Kennedy and I've had some great luck in my life I was a cop for a day when zombies infested Raccoon City and,even though I only knew her a few hours, she was one of the only people I've ever loved and she "died" and the city was nuked, 6 years later I was then a government agent and I had to fight through a whole village of parasite infested villagers to save the then presidents daughter and had that same person I loved hold a gun to my back and demanded for the parasite sample. After that I was recruited as a DSO and I got close to the former president Adam Benford, the man who got me my government job until he got infected but the C-Virus a few months ago and turned to a zombie... and then I shot him…my good friend… and I shot him in the face. After stopping the virus from killing any more people for the… shit I don't know how many times I've stopped viruses or parasites that would have destroyed a country 3,5 I don't know I've lost track.

So after my latest act of heroism I took a vacation. I went to sunny Hawaii and just relaxed I watched some movies I've never seen, I tanned, learned how to surf, went to the gun range (its nice to shoot things that don't try to kill you) I even dated a bit though it didn't work the whole I can't talk about my job, and that stuff doesn't go well with the ladies. All in all still a good vacation.

So I'm sitting in my hotel room, a bear in my hand watching some movie about monsters scaring kids when I hear a knock at my door followed by a all to familiar voice "Leon" Ingrid Hunnigun a F.O.S agent and my friend "can I come in?"

"Ya" I replied I knew my vacation was not going to last forever but I hoped I wouldn't need to be called in so soon but I guess I never had a choice working with the US government even at the beginning I never had a choice.

Hunnigun walked into my hotel room as smartly dressed as ever, carrying a package, she looked like a lawyer maybe or a business women with her nice suit and glasses , but no she is operation coordinator for the FOS . She is a few years younger then I am, and very pretty and I had tried to ask her to dinner but a guess that lady has a type.

"Hello Leon" she said "How was your vacation?"

"Good but over now I guess"

"I'm sorry Leon but we need you to do this assignment" she replied "but no one else could do it"

"So no one else know how's to shoot" I don't want to be a jackass but I'm so tired of being told I'm the only one that can do a mission.

"No because a asset with information on Neo-Umbrella and the asset said that they would only come in if you brought them in" she said with voice that said please Leon we are friends, god women

"Ok fine send me the details, but who is this asset?" I asked

"I don't know but the new director of the D.S.O said he would only tell you if you said yes to the job" She said it like I knew you would take this job she took out her phone and typed something in on the keyboard and pressed send.

"Fine but what is in the package" I asked she showed the package to me knowing it would prod my curiosity.

"It's a gift from Chris and Claire" I sat up a gift? Claire I hadn't seen in years, and Chris I only met once and we nearly killed each other over fake Ada, The real Ada showed me that much

Hunnigun's phone buzzed and she looked at the screen with a look of shock on her face "I just got the name and location of the asset" she said with a uneasy tone in her voice. That's never good I know much. "Well who is it" I asked She looked at me a smile on her lips

_Fav and review _

"Hope you like Tokyo and the asset is Ada Wong" my jaw dropped

Like I told you is my luck great or what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Hunnigun left to set up my flight gear check ect: I got a chance to open the package, inside where two notes and two wrapped parcels. I read the first note it was in tight cursive hand writing that I remember to well

_Dear Leon _

_ I heard about what happened in Tall Oaks and China and I'm sorry I know you have heard that already but I do mean it. Any way Chris told me what happened between you and him and with fake Ada and I want you to know I still want to stay in touch I'm working on something so I can't write any longer, but I hope you like what me and Chris sent you, I know you will appreciate them. _

_Love _

_Claire Redfield _

I opened the wrapped gift from Claire and with a gasp I realized there was a knife, which looked like a Sniper Chili made by Mercworx, 8 inches long, which is longer than normal, a slight curved blade, as sharp as a razor, and two small notches on the bottom of the blade to catch other knives with a chili type handle. This knife reminds me of the one I carried during the Los Ilunatos incident, though that knife was store bought and this knife was hand crafted by experts. By the weight the blade felt it seemed stronger and lighter then, steal maybe titanium. On the blade there was the inscription of "Remember Raccoon 1998" with the word G engraved near the base of the blade, and L.S.K on the handle, and I was transported back to the first time I met Claire running from zombies I at first thought Claire was a helpless pretty girl. I changed my mind as soon as I saw her in action, word of advice don't mess with that girl. I flipped the knife over enjoying the nice balance of the knife, Jack Krauser, before he turned traitor, had taught me the value and how to respect a knife and I respect this one right out of the box.

"Thanks Claire" I said out lowed "you always know what I want"

Still twirling the knife I looked at the second parcel with the other note on it. This one was written in flat broad hand writing.

_ Dear Leon _

_ My sister told me you are quite the marksmen. I want to thank you about what happened that day I would have lost it and killed that lady in blue if you and Piers hadn't stopped me (by the way Piers is dead just thought you should know.) I also want to praise you on your CQC skills not many people can take me in a fight I wanted to give you these' custom gun as a gift. I call it the Cure; Piers liked high caliber guns and was working on this with Joseph Kendo, before he died. If anyone disserves it it's you._

_From _

_Chris Redfield _

In Chris's parcel was one of the finest pistols I have ever seen. Now I know my guns like I know my knives and this gun is as fine as they get. It's a colt .45 Longslide 6 inch barrel chambered with a .45 Super to give it more punch, the magazine has also been widened to give it 14 rounds. The grips where inset with a gold medallion and a biohazard symbol on the grip, the gun also had a detachable laser sight, a rifled barrel, a suppressor, some magizenes, ghost ring sights, a upgraded magazine catch, a reinforced slide and a tightened up barrel to give it more accuracy, and in small letters on the side was the word Cure, on the other side was the word Kendo's Custom Shop on the other side, and a whole lot of stuff that only a pro like Chris, Kendo, or Piers would know.

"Thanks Chris"

15 hours later

I guess if there is one nice thing about being a government agent is the privet jets and I no longer have to travel coach. Although I don't like cramped spaces that much so I spend my time watching some TV reading a book I haven't read in a while, did some pushups. What I spent most of my time on was learning every inch of my new gear, there was the knife from Claire witch I spent rotating the knife checking its balance and threw it into a board a few times. It was expertly crafted and must have cost over a thousand dollars. I don't want to know where Claire got the money.

Then there was the gun from Chris I dissembled it and re assembled it trying to find a flaw in the gun but there was none the recoil was minimum when I checked it on the onboard firing range, it was little more than my old silver ghost and the damage was maximum and there was a suppresser that took away all noise. This gun must have cost over 10 grand. I think like this gun even more Silver Ghost it's more powerful and accurate (and it looks awesome). I then checked on my new back up witch was a gift from the DSO it was a sub nose 357 seven shot with the trigger guard filed away it was also expertly crafted and engraved with a rifled barrel and a lot of other goodies. I also had a HK MP7 that fit in my suit case but I was told that this was only for a last result. I also had a bandolier of small throwing knives that fit well under my jacket like most things, a small canteen of my favrote whiskey, a gift from my dad, and my zippo lighter with L.S.K engraved on it

After eating my favorite meal, a grilled cheese with bacon thanks to the excellent serves on the plane, and a swig of whiskey I sat down on the bed on the back of the plain feeling comfortable and sleepy The thing about plane rides is they give you time to think I spent most of my time thinking of the first time I met Ada.

_The year was 1998 and me and Claire where looking for Sherry who had run away scared from some of the zombies. We heard a few gun shots that came from somewhere ahead of us when we saw Ada shooting zombie dogs. God even shooting things Ada still looked amazing in that red dress. After killing two of the zombie dogs she didn't see the third_

"_Look out" I cried as I shot the zombie dog with my pistol killing it "Thanks" she said with a attitude I found supper hot "You saved me some bullets" I don't know why but I felt a connection to this women _

Sudden turbulence up ripped me up out of that memory and I found myself laying in bead if felt the air in the plane turned cold so I wrapped my leather jacket around myself to stay warm. Most people say I ware them to much Ada told me I have a "unhealthy addiction to my leather jackets but hey I like them and their comfy, they can fit a bunch of ammo, plus my new longslide fits in it, but I usually lose them in the middle of a mission. I saw that it It had gotten dark outside so I called the pilot through intercom "How much longer till we reach Tokyo" I asked

"About 4 hours sir" he replied "Just get some sleep we will wake you when we get there"

Sleep did seem like a good idea I would need all of my energy to be able to find Ada even though Ada is willingly coming in I don't think she will make it easy on me.

_Look I know the first two chapters are kind of boring but it should pick up. leave some suggestions how Leon and Ada meat. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tokyo, it's kind of like New York if all the lights were turned to neon overdrive and pictures of anime characters where placed everywhere. It was a kind of place you would like to visit on a vacation because there was so much to see and do. During the time I walked to my hotel, the Four Seasons Marunouchi Tokyoa 5 star hotel in Tokyo, I was severely jetlagged so I bought some great tasting noodles, a soda, and some bread, from some street side vendors. The food and drink helped with my jetlag and by the time I got to the front desk I felt a lot better.

"Hello" said the pretty women at the front desk "Can I help you with something?" she smiled at me, I didn't know what else to do so I smiled back "Yes, I would like to check into my room" I said and handed her my papers. She told me that my room was on the top floor and that it had two beds (Hunniguns version of a joke)

After getting to my room and packing my stuff away, it wasent a whole lot of stuff just a leather jacket a few shirts and jeans, and looked over the MP7 witch was built to my specs. I checked my room out, it was a nice room with white furniture and curtains, a large TV cotton sheets, a large set of windows that showed me the beautiful city, a xbox 720. and a bunch of other stuff that was supposed to make me forget that the government pulled me at of my vacation. I technically I had to start looking for Ada tomorrow, as she stated when she agreed to come in to the DSO so I decided had the last fun I would have in a while. I went to the gym, ran, lifted, ect. I went to the pool swam, tanned and worked on my diving which was something I picked in Hawaii, went to a show saw some of the local sites. I even did a few shots and fell in love with a new type of lemon tea, played some games at a nearby video arcade, and had a exceedingly good dinner at the local restraint that I guessed I tried to fit the last of my vacation time in one day. Witch I thought as I went to bed would end as soon as I saw Ada.

In the morning I woke up at 6:00 and got ready for my call from Hunnigun so I ordered some room service, got some tea and some real ramen not the cheap American type but this stuff tasted pretty good, I got some lemon tea, I watched some TV took a shower, and had my last bit of me time. At 9:00 I had my first real mission briefing from Hunnigun. "How you feeling" she asked through video chat.

"Fine", I replied maybe a bit too bitterly. I was talking to Hunnigun through my laptop while drinking my tea and checked my pistol while still in my Pj's (This is how I do it at home) "So has Ada said how she wants to be brought in" I said knowing Ada would want some elaborate way of being brought in.

"Yes, she actually made a message that said how she wanted to be brought in, would you like me to play it"

"Ya, play it on screen" I said while sitting back and taking a long drink of tea

"Hey handsome" Ada's image went on screen, warring a red dress like most times I've seen her, with simple earrings, her hair falling naturally showing her mysterious hazel eyes, and stilettos (how does she run in these?) but her appearance still made me choke on my tea and drop my pistol so I had to check if it was broken. "So if you want to find me use those skills of yours to try and find me, it will be fun, by Leon" she said with a bye bye hand gesture.

"Leon" said Hunnigun "We think she is somewhere near your hotel, start their "she finished turning off the connection.

Great, I thought, They both expect me to find a Asian American lady in Tokyo Japan, yae for me! God Women!

I got dressed later and went down stars with my pistol in an arm holster. I first went down, to the pool to see if Ada was there sun bathing (ya I know fantasy sue me) but she wasent so that put a damper on my day, I checked in the theater, local shops, I looked at all the floors but didn't see, and I even took the guest list from the manager but there was no Ada (it's not like her to use a fake name, I spent all day looking for her and came up dry, then I went to the restraint at 10:00 at to look for a women in a red dress(and get a pick me up) there where actually several but none of them where Ada. She sure dose like making my life hard. I asked around the bar to if anyone had seen her. The bartender actually told me something

"Yes, in hear a few hours warring red dress" he said in rough but passable English "she said to leave a message for a Leon, that you?"

"Ya" I said hoping I would find her soon. He passed me a note written in red ink(what is it with her and red).

_Hey Handsome_

_Having trouble finding me? I've had no trouble finding you might want to wear something besides a leather jacket you are easy to spot. Maybe you should take a break. Try again tomorrow. It ruains your pretty little face when you get bags under your eyes. _

_Love Ada _

God, why does she love making my life so hard? She asked to be brought in and she plays a cat in mouse game for fun. I sat down at my seat and took a long swing of my bear enjoying the quit as there were few people there, and my had went to my pocket and I felt Ada's compact in my pocket remembering when Helena Harper gave it to me and told me "give it to her when you see her again" dose everyone think I'm obsessed with her granted not Simmons obsessed with her but still. Thinking of that makes me remember what Claire said to me "you just want to impress her don't you?" I guess there will always e a part of me that wants to impress Ada and that's why I brought the compact. God all this thinking is making my head hurt.

I paid for my drinks and walked up to my room, told Hunnigun that I didn't find her and went to bed in my clothes, thinking why am I so obsessed with her?

I woke up in the morning feeling weird I was still in bed but I wasn't in the clothes I went to bed in I was warring a red silk robe and comfy sweat pants. How the hell did I get into these? Then I smelled it a strong sent of flowers. Perfume? How did…

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my pistol and twisted around, gun first, to face Ada Wong stetting at the table reading a magazine

"Hey Leon" she said with a smile she was warring a red jacket and jeans but she could still pull them of great. Damn I hope she didn't see me blush. I should have asked "why are you here" or "how did you get in hear" but instead I asked

"Why am I warring these clothes?" I asked feeling a bit stupid but still pointing the gun. She sat up calmly put down her magazine. "What you had on didn't seem comfy" she said with a amused quality to her voice.

"But how did I get them on"

Ada smirked like it was obvious "I can kill waves after waves of zombies and Plaga and look great while doing it you think I can't dress you without looking" then she added " I'm not saying that's what I did" she added as if it was more important "you know you yell in your sleep"

I still did that I thought it might have ended years ago but… I pushed the thought of Ada dressing me, and my sleep yelling out of my mind and thought about what I should do next. I decided to keep my gun trained on her.

"What's with all games, why won't you come in" she stepped forward like my gun wasn't even there. "Why, because it's fun, you don't have much of it, why don't you put your gun down and lets go to a show or something"

I actually considered this it would be kind of fun to have a "normal" day with Ada it's something I thought of ever since I first laid eyes on her take her I hoped to a show or to dinner, or to a movie. We could maybe go out after bringing her back to the states. I had to push that thought out of my mind

"No" I said maybe a bit to meanly "the gun goes down after you agree to come in" I said leveling it to hear head

"Fine" she said "but a gun is no good without any bullets"

It was stupid as stupid can be but in the split second that I changed my sight from Ada to the side of my gun she leaped into action covering the 8 feat between us a nano-second. She grabbed my wrist a kneed it hard so I dropped the gun, I followed by grabbing the gun with my other hand, but she kicked it away grabbing me in a full body lock that hurt every part of me to move.

"That all you got" she quipped after grabbing both my wrists.

I allowed myself to smirk as I spied my leather jacket and jeans in a pile on the other side of my bed if I could get there then I could get my knife. I needed a distraction I racked through my mind for something I could do. I could try to kick her, no that wouldn't work she was much too fast a had too much agility for that. I could try to toss her over my shoulder. That wouldn't work ether because knowing her she could do a flip or something over me. I combed through my memory thinking of

anything I could do but there were no attacks I could do that would give me time. No attacks… that's it! No attacks but maybe something verbal.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are" I said in my best romantic voice. She responded just how I thought she would, her grip loosened and I made my move I picked her up (she doesn't weigh all that much) and threw her to the side. I vaulted over the bed and got to my leather jacket and pulled my knife out of my sheet. I turned around to find Ada pulling a small red pistol out of a leg holster I ran up to her and put my knife under her neck.

"Is it over" I asked

"No" she said as she kicked me in the chest and pointed her pistol at me a red small pistol with a suppressor. She fired which broke the lamp on the table

I countered; I grabbed her wrist with my free hand and pulled her pistol away from her. I slid the magazine out and emptied the chamber. I pinned her to the wall with the knife to her back.

"It's over" I said

"Still no" she elbowed me in the nuts and pulled her own knife out a red stiletto and flicked it opened. Apparently she took my advice about knifes during the Plaga incident. We crossed knives, she had gotten a lot better she parried and slashed and grabbed. She slashed my chest narrowly missing but cutting my robe off. She slashed again slashing me on the cheek leaving a small cut. I'm tired of this. She slashed at my arm but I intercepted it with my knife, her blade got caught in the grove my knife and tossed both knives away. I was thinking about how I could subdue Ada. Then I remembered that I had chloroform socked handkerchiefs provided something like this happened in my luggage. I pushed her away and ran to my suit case, I pulled out the handkerchiefs. Ada wasted no time she ran at me I braced myself and used a flip to get her on her back. I put the rag over her mouth.

"Shhhhh" I said "Its over" her struggled a bit but she passed out.

I looked around the room, my curtains where slashed, the lamp was shattered, my bed was a mess, but hey the government pays for all damage to my room


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I want to thank you guys for all the good reviews, also I'm thinking of adding some Leon vs HUNK action tell me what you think. _

I spent the next few hours cleaning up my roam which was more of a mess then I thought. I had slashed curtains a bullet in my bed and T, my cloths where everywhere and knifes in my chair. I should have cleaned it up myself, I ended up calling in a few favors from some friends in Japan and had it cleaned though I put Ada in the second room. Hey I've stretched my luck a little too much today I don't want people to see a knocked out lady in my room. After the cleaning crew left I had to think about what I would do to Ada. I thought about how I would restrain her, I decided to hand cuff her to the other bed I made sure to put the blankets on her to make sure it wasn't too uncomfy. I knew that I had to call Hunnigun to tell her about the encounter.

I called Hunnigun through my laptop, which narrowly missed a bullet, "Hunnigun" I said her face went on screen she looked tired and like she hadn't had any rest in a few days. I was about to speak but Hunnigun cut me off

"What happened to your face?" she said gesturing to the cut and the bruises on my face.

"Cut myself shaving" I said sarcastically I paused "Ada got into my room and we got into a bit of a fight. She is knocked out in the next room"

"Well I cant say that I am surprised at what happened "She said "But you did a good Job Leon "

"Ok, but when dose my plane leave" I asked. Even though my hotel room was nice I want to go home to my apartment in Washington D.C. the only place I feel at home

"Im sorry Leon, but there is a bad storm coming to the cost of Japan to night" she said sadly "The next time I could get you a plane ride is next week, but you do get to stay in the hotel room and get to finish your vacation"

"Great" but I wasn't sarcastic it would be nice to finish my vacation but there was one question I had to ask "What about Ada?" I asked "Where will she stay?" though with my luck I knew the answer

"She will need to stay in your hotel room, Leon" she said "but she needs to be watched at all times"

"Fine" I asked "I will file my report later, Leon out" Great a awesome vacation I have to babysit a lady for a week

I spent the next few hours in Ada's room going over her gear.

Ada's gun was a Sig Sauer .380 Lady in Red (Red always red with this girl) a subcompact pistol with custom engraving on the side. The gun was very well made with a match grade barrel that was obviously crafted by experts and used to be handle, it also came with a suppressor that was as well crafted as the rest of the gun, and it also had a laser site. The next thing I looked at was her knife, it was a switch blade with a (big shocker) red engraved handle and custom engraving on the blade which was also well made by experts. It wasn't as well crafted or as suited to combat but more to surprise attacks and concealment. The next thing I found was her Hookshot, which is something that is I've never seen her without after Raccoon. It's a compacted thing that is basically a grappling hook, it works with Ada's natural flexibility. Ahe also had a small camera, a tape recorder, a pen that works as a sharpened spike, a small stun gun, a pair of handcuffs, and a set of lock picks.

All of these things reminded me of Ada's compact that was in my pocket. I looked it over; it's a complex device I have been trying to work out since I first got it. There are a bunch of recorded files, recordings, pictures and stuff like that but I can't access them. While I was looking it over I heard a stir in the bed and looked up. Ada sutured and woke up.

"Wh-what is going on" she said she tried to move her arms but the handcuffs stopped her. She looked around and saw me "Good job knocking me out Handsome" She said fluttering her eyelashes playfully

"How are you" I asked sweetly "How did you sleep?"

"Good, though I don't like it when I wake up in handcuffs" then she added "though I can't say it's the first time."

I had to push perverted thoughts out of my mind and I was about to say something when she cut in "What do you have their?" she asked gesturing to her compact in my hands

"It's your compact" I said "who ever made this give them props It took me months to try to hack this thing "

"Did you listen to the recordings?" she said hastily and for a second I saw what I would call the "Real" Ada Wong. I've only seen this part of Ada a few times she usually acts so sexy and suave like she doesn't give a crap about anyone. But I've seen the real Ada a few times, the first time was when she dug a bullet room out of my arm after I got shot, she seemed to care for what happened to me, the second time is when she had 'died' in my arms and we kissed. I saw it a few times during the Plaga incident and so forth. I've only seen her in dire situations when that shell breaks down, and I saw a caring real person

"No" I said trying to not make her see I noticed "it was too hard to crack

"Oh" she said trying to go back to her shell "well it cost me enough to buy I hope it wouldn't be to easily cracked, when did I drop it?"

"Helena found it during our fight with Simmons" I was brought back to our fight with the mutated National Security Advisor, trying to save Ada who till his dying breath talked about how much he 'loved Ada' which bothered me more than it should have.

"By the way" I asked "What was that about Simmons trying to make a fake you, there something I should I should know"

"Just another guy obsessed with me" she said like it was nothing "it happens to me all the time."

God dose this women know the affect she has on me? Dose she enjoy fucking with my mind.

"When can you let me out of these cuffs?" she asked "I have a lot I want to do"

"Sorry Ada, but looks like we have to stay here for a week"

"Fine" she said "Looks like it's just you and me for a week"

I walked from her room and into mine. All the while thinking "My life is great!"

_I was wondering if some people could message me new plot ideas for later in the story and leave feed back _


End file.
